Instinct
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Wren has made her way towards the black order in order to begin a career as a full fledged exorcist, along with her trusty companion and sharer of her innocence, the white wolf Sora. Together they are the wielders of the innocence known as instinct.
1. The tower among the moonlit skies

**Hey guys, this is not the latest fanfic I have written as this was written months and months ago (I cannot remember when) and here I am sharing it.**

**When it comes to fanfics I often make the main character female (it makes it feel like I am in the story as that character, going on an adventure with the characters created by the respected author).**

**Please enjoy, oh and also I welcome future ideas and comments. :)**

The black tower was imposing within the bleak expanse of sky that surrounded me in a sweeping notion of midnight tones. The crescent moon illuminated the wispy clouds that surrounded it, making it look like it was draped in silver cobwebs. A familiar figure stood close to me giving me the courage to walk forward.

My partner shook his magnificent white pelt and sniffed the air. He uttered a low growl in accordance to my wavering heart.

"We have arrived Sora," I whispered into the darkening night, not expecting a physical answer.

The answer I received resounded within my mind, clear and beautiful, 'Dear Sierra, I am glad that the tip off we received from the old man was true.' He swung his thick mane as he stole his eyes upon the tall building before us, 'although, I didn't expect to have to climb up that tall cliff to reach here.'

"All you had to do was create Ice steps and walk up, although I think I need to eat soon before I perish from hunger."

'As do I,' he took a step forwards, and I followed suit.

We came upon a strange door that was about 10 metres tall and had an angry face carved upon it. We heard a voice, which made us jump. Sora's heckles came up in white spikes and his teeth were bared. It came from a black golem that was flittering beside my face. Sora recovered, jumped up and grasped the golem between his teeth. The golem was flapping its bat like wings frantically, but it still spoke.

"Outsiders are not permitted here, turn back now," it said.

"Sorry for intruding," I said in a polite manner, "but is this the Black order European branch?"

"What does it matter to you? Also, please release the golem dog."

"Release it Sora dear," I say. He relented his grip on the black object. It became airborne again and resumed speaking.

"We of the Black order do not appreciate unannounced visitors."

"Oh, so it is the black order," I say relief breaking the edge of doubt in my mind. The golem became silent for a moment, but spoke again and this time I heard more than one voice. I had to strain to hear them.

"Look brother, just listen to her."

"Anything for you, my dearest Lenalee."

The voice spoke to me again, "What is your purpose here?"

I replied, "I hear you are interested in people who possess strange powers," that got his attention, "I wield a power that no one else possesses. It's the same with Sora here."

"Very well, we shall send someone to meet you. Please wait a moment." The golem fluttered away into the night. I stroked Sora's luxurious white fur affectionately and tickled behind his ears. I felt immensely relieved and tired at the same time.

"Hope we will be able to find a purpose," I say as Sora hums in his mind.

Suddenly we heard a great wrenching sound of stone moving away from stone. The ground rumbled slightly as the large doors swung open. Out of the black void walked a single person. It was a boy who appeared to be younger than myself. He looked to be of British origins, just like me but oddly enough his hair was pure white, very similar to Sora's hair.

He walked up to me and smiled, holding out a black arm.

"Welcome to the black order," he said in a friendly and reassuring tone, "My name is Allen Walker, I'm an exorcist also." Next to him fluttered a very unusual type of golem I had never seen before. It was pure gold and had feathered looking wings and a long tail coming out of a spherical body with no eye. It settled on Sora's head, but funnily enough he didn't seem to be that bothered by him.

"That's Timcanpy," he said. "Anyway, follow me." He turned around and led me through the tall archway into the depths of the strange and intimidating building.

I felt terrified to be here, but also exceedingly excited. The notion of Sora always being by my side comforted me, like a guardian angel.

"This is Sora by the way," I said to Allen who was walking beside me. "He has been my partner for about six years now."

"Is he a real wolf?" he asked, not seeming unfazed by his large size.

"Yes," I say. I looked at his face for a moment, "Are you British by chance?"

"Yes, that's right; I'm guessing you are too? English?"

"I came from England but I grew up in the northern regions of Scotland, where my family lived, although I have nothing to go back to now."

"I see," he said with a hint of compassion, as if he understood my plight. He changed the subject, "I shall take you to see the head of the European branch, Komui."

"Yes," I say nervously. I naturally had a shy personality, but I was ok if other people approached me first.

"You'll be fine, Komui is really friendly," he made a strange face as he said it, then noticed me looking at him with an equally worried looking face, "aah, but he can be rather strange," he added on.

"I'll see for myself," I say.

It turned out that Komui was very friendly, with a strange hyper way of speaking. He also has a sister complex, which added to his strange nature. It was hinted that there would be some sort of test I had to do, but I was so tired that they put it on hold until the next morning and Allen escorted me to my room. Once I entered I fell upon the large comfy bed and snuggled up with Sora. We fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual as someone was knocking at my door, I opened it up to see a pretty Chinese girl with green hair stood there with a welcoming smile on her face. It was the girl, Lenalee whom I had previously met in Komui's office. She was his sister.

"Good morning," she said, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I say whilst trying to stifle a yawn. I still felt a bit tired.

"I shall take you to the dining room, and after that you will have to take the test, to make sure that you do possess innocence."

"I see," I say. I could not complain because I heard my stomach make the most tremendous growl.

"I'll take you now," she says then giggles, which makes me blush. "Your stomach sounds just like Allen's."

It took about ten minutes to walk to the dining hall due to the sheer size of the building, but once we got there it was buzzing with talk and activity. The society here was a great shock to me and Sora as we spent so much time alone. We drew closer together. We received countless looks as we walked through the throng. Sora padded as close to me as he could.

We came upon a table that was piled high with food from all different cultures. Behind the massive mountain of food was Allen, who appeared to be eating it all on his own. Sat next to him was a young man wearing a black eye patch and spiked up red hair. He had one brilliant green eye.

"Hey guys," announced Lenalee, "Sierra and Sora are gonna' join us today." She indicated a seat opposite the red haired man, "This is Lavi, another exorcist."

"Hi," I say nervously. Oddly enough he looked just as nervous as I felt as he was staring at Sora with a scared expression.

"Hello Sierra," he says finally.

I noticed that Sora was watching him intently, obviously sensing his nervousness.

"Sora can tell that you feel uneasy around him," I say involuntarily, the other two giggle.

"Hey," said Lenalee whilst giggling, "he isn't gonna hurt you."

Lavi just stared at him, then seeing that Sora wasn't going to touch him, resumed with his breakfast. Suddenly I heard someone calling me. It was Allen and I didn't even notice him move out of his seat. He was standing near a hole in the wall where a man was issuing all types of worldwide dishes that smelt incredible. Allen looked particularly happy here. "Come over here Sierra," he was waving rather enthusiastically. I joined him at the counter, Sora followed behind me, which must have put Lavi at ease.

"You can choose anything you want to eat here, watch!" He ordered a whole watermelon and a great big bowl of porridge.

"Neat," I say. I turn to the man behind the counter and request two bananas, a large English breakfast, three flapjacks and a pint of orange juice. Allen was giving me an odd look.

"I wonder if you are a parasitic type too."

"A what..?"


	2. The tired wolf can sing a lonely song

**I seem to have an urge to place some sort of animal guardian with all of my characters. Oh well, you can do whatever you like with a fanfic. **

**Hope you have fun reading this.**

It turned out that all new exorcists had to undergo this test, which made my heart skip a beat with nervousness. Allen assured me that it would be ok and to not feel intimidated by it. It didn't fill me to much confidence.

Habreska is the strange feminine spirit that tests the power called 'innocence.' My innocence was indeed a parasitic type which meant that I can change my body to fight the demons called Akuma. Allen is just like me and that is why we both share our capacity to eat a heck of a lot of food. My power is special because it is shared with another being. Sora's power is connected through our bond meaning he can only control his power if I am controlling mine at the same time, or if I allow him to. My sync rate was at 85%, which is quite high. The lower the sync rates the more dangerous innocence is to the accommodator.

"Always room for improvement," Lenalee said to me after I had returned, wearing my very own exorcists uniform, which was crimson with a silver badge shaped like a star. Sora is wearing a red sash around his neck with the badge pinned to it. He looked rather dashing.

"It suits you," she said, "I can't wait to work with you. She held out her had, I shook it.

"Same here," I smile back at her, feeling as if I had found a new home finally.

"A mission?" I look up from my tea to see Komui standing over us with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Yes," he says in a serious voice, "I want to ask you to join these three in a mission. The best way to learn is to do missions and these three can keep you in check. What do you say?"

"I'm in," I say rather too eagerly. Komui smiled.

"Excellent. Oh and, one more thing, I have requested Kanda to join you. He has spent far too long moping around here because of a lack of missions."

I noticed a streak of edginess flick within Allen' silver eyes for a moment, but it was immediately extinguished.

"Ah yes, Yu is gonna join us," laughed Lavi with a cheeky grin plastered onto his face.

"What did you say, idiot rabbit?" A handsome Japanese man with long blue hair that was tied in a ponytail was stood just behind Lavi. He had a disgruntled expression on his face and was in the process of drawing a long katana. The air suddenly turned dangerous.

"Glad you could join us Kanda," said Komui, "let me introduce to you Sierra Maguire, the newest exorcist in our order."

I wondered if he could see how nervous I was of him. He gave off a certain unapproachable air that was both intimidating and unsettling, even though he was so good looking. What I didn't expect to see was him blushing when he looked at me. Everyone else, to his dismay, noticed this. Lavi jumped at the chance to tease.

"I think Kanda just met his match," he said with glee.

In a single swift movement Kanda had fully drawn the katana and had it up against Lavi's neck.

"I dare you to say that again," he said with a deadly surge in his voice.

"Calm down Kanda," urged Allen who had finally said something.

"Stay out of this bean sprout," Kanda didn't even glance at Allen but remained staring at Lavi who had his palms up in surrender.

"The names Allen," Allen suddenly had fire in his eyes I had never seen before. Suddenly Kanda's full attention was on Allen.

"Do we really need you on this mission, huh bean sprout?"

"It's not your place to decide whether I go or not." They both remained glaring at each other. I turned my face towards Lenalee, pleading almost. She just gave me a warm smile as if this type of thing was a common occurrence. Suddenly I felt a warm nose touch my hand. Sora had just arrived. He had already memorised the castle and loved to wonder around. He barked quite loudly when he saw the confrontation and wagged his fluffy white tail in glee. The fight broke up. Kanda looked amazed to see him.

"Sorry," I say with embarrassment," Sora finds any kind of fight rather entertaining."

Kanda simply ignored the statement, "Komui, what is the mission?"

"Don't worry about him," said Allen to me, "he always acts like that."

"I see," I say distantly, worried about working with a scary guy like him. I did not understand how the mission would be scarier than Kanda, but it was.

Here I find myself away from Rome and back in Britain, my home terrace. We had arrived at Portsmouth recently and were already walking about the town. Even though I lived all the way up in Scotland for much of my life I felt closer to my roots when in England.

Sora began to speak within my mind with a very excitable manner, "We're back in England

It's been so long!"

"That it has," I reply within his open mind, "although, we are still a long way from home."

I look around the windy coast, smelling the fresh salty air and the colour of the clear blue sky. I suddenly felt rather homesick, thinking how long it would be until I saw my family again. I shook the thoughts out of my mind as we arrived at the nearest town. The sun was beginning to set and we needed accommodation before we could set out again. I myself didn't feel very tired, but I couldn't speak for anyone else. As we walked through the town we got suspicious looks from some of the townsfolk, all on account of Sora, who was rather large and had striking white fur.

"Stay close to me Sora," I say out loud. He responds by trotting closer to my legs.

"So, where is the mission taking place?" asked Lavi.

Kanda turned around suddenly looking rather angry, "I told you on the way here, and it's at Lyme Regis. We have to make our way over there in the morning.

I felt a wave of excitement rush towards me at the mention of Lyme Regis. It was one of my favourite places to go as a child, and it has been so long since I last visited it.

Finally we had managed to secure an inn that would allow Sora to enter, and strangely enough the old couple that ran it were only too eager to pet Sora. The kind old man described him as a 'handsome beast' and Sora only felt too happy to allow the man to scratch behind his ears. He instantly ran up to the roaring open fire and lay down in front of the leaping orange flames, setting his coat alight with dazzling colours.

"That's too surreal for an ice wolf," I say to him across the room. I heard his sleepy voice in my mind.

"That doesn't mean I don't wish to relax in warm areas. Even in terrain of endless winter I shall still seek out the tiniest flicker of warmth, to break the ice of a dull prospect, so to say."

"Sleep well," I reply to him using my mind this time.

"Sierra, our room is prepared for us, let's go," called Lenalee.

The old lady showed us up the stairs. The inn was old and had a curious smell of damp and dust. The place moaned and creaked in the wind and the corridors were long with a black gloom that settled at the ends.

"T-this place," stuttered Lavi "is a little creepy." Suddenly there was a sudden bang coming from directly behind. Lavi immediately clung onto Allen who was walking directly in front of him. Lenalee and I turned around and saw that it was Kanda who had silently opened a door and slammed it shut. He had a smug look on his face. Everyone except Lavi and Kanda started to laugh. Kanda simply had a triumphant look on his face.

"Afraid of the dark, or ghosts?" I ask him.

"Not particularly," Lavi replies.

We finally reach our rooms. The corridor that we were on branched off from the main corridor and on one end was a window that revealed the back of the premises which comprised of one dead oak tree and a hill that rose up about half a mile away. The branches of the dead oak seemed like black demon hands in the twilight, like sharpened talons. The moon was in its gibbous phase, so part of it was blacked out in the darkening sky.

We entered our separate rooms, the girls in one and the boys in the other, although it wasn't long until Allen and Lavi were banging on our door with weird facial expressions. They kind off ran in and sat on our beds.

"Nothing wrong then," I say sarcastically.

"Kanda keeps telling us scary things," moaned Lavi. He sounded like a little child. I could not blame him though because the house gave me the creeps as well.

"And you left him on his own," Lenalee had her hands on her hips.

"Yu loves it on his own," defended Lavi.

"That doesn't mean you should leave him on his own."

I interjected, "I'm going to check on Sora," and I simply left the room before anyone could possibly follow. Like Kanda I needed some alone time, although I wasn't going to get it because Kanda himself had walked up behind me. I turned in surprise but instantly relaxed.

"Funny, those two," I could not think of anything else to say.

"They are imbeciles," he says simply.

"Hmm," I mutter. He was difficult to talk to.

We walked along the corridor in silence for a moment.

"So, you are going to see the wolf?" he asked out of the blue.

"Sora...Yes I am," I reply a little thrown off that he was conversing with me. This was the first time since we left the order two weeks ago that I was alone with him. He was usually off on his won and it was difficult for any of our party to approach him. Lenalee insisted that he was the type of man that loves to be alone. I took those words at face value, believing that he would rather be left alone. However, that did not stop me from being drawn to him. His very being emanated sadness and regret, but also duty and self sacrifice and a fiery temper to match. Being so in tune with the world was a gift I received with my innocence, possibly because of my power.

"What did you do before you joined the order?" He seemed genuinely interested so I complied with his questions.

"I met Sora as a cub when I was 11. We were on Rannoch moor in Scotland and we were in the middle of a harsh winter. I only just saw him in the blizzard, half dead and frozen to the core. I took him home not expecting him to live." By that time we had reached the fire place where Sora was lay down with his head observing the smouldering flames. I continued, "But by the morning he was as healthy as ever and his coat was covered in ice. That was when my innocence was activated."

"What power do you possess?" he asked.

I set my own hair on fire and collected a flame in my palm, reigniting the dying fire, "just a little part," I say, "but this is not the place to show you the rest, it's too volatile."

"I see," he scratched his head, "so what happened after that."

"Bad things," I say. I hated retelling these events, but I felt that I would feel better if someone else knew. "Demons began to appear in the vicinity of my home in the mountains, and Sora was suspected of being one of them, due to his strange power. They tried to kill him, but I prevented them. They accused me of being a werewolf that was able to communicate with Sora. They began to despise me and fear me. After my own flames came forth I was forced to leave. I roamed the land for three years, hunting to survive and brining Sora up on my own. By the time I was 15 we had become an infamous duo known as 'wolf cry' and we became demon hunters, as if by instinct. When I was 17 we heard about the order and left for Rome."

"You're own share of hardships. Most of the exorcists in the order have come through their own share of horrors. You aren't alone." He was blushing now, obviously out of his conversational limit. "Anyway, go to bed," then he left me by the fire with Sora. I felt that the distance between us had closed somewhat.

_The bright crescent moon peeks through the lofty clouds_

_The snowflakes flutter through the edge of night_

_The snowflakes fall on the bare frozen ground_

_And collect on the earth until morning light_

_Are you alone? Oh great wolf_

_The wolf will walk the silent forests of darkness_

_Fear will taunt all others and make them restless_

_The eerie howl of the night stirs the celestial heavens_

_And rouses the creatures of hell from their deep dark slumber_

_Oh great wolf, run over the frozen mountain peaks_

_Traverse the deep valleys and frozen mountain streams_

_The demons of evil will follow you forever more_

_Allow your piercing eyes to see what lies within_

_Do not despair, oh great wolf_

_Draw on the power to dispatch those who follow_

_The world can be an enemy, but great wolf_

_You have those who walk with you and love you_

_They will smite the suspicion that follows your path_

_And offer guidance in this dark frozen wasteland._

_The innocence of the wolf will shatter your foes_

_Your heart of ice will resonate with a flaming rose_

_The loner will never again walk alone in the world_

_The silence of the snow laden forest will comfort you_

_Do you have companions? Oh great wolf_

_The demons locked away may rise again_

_But do not ever forget, oh great wolf _

_That the wolf has the duty to lead and protect_

_To form bonds in a world that appears cold_

_And a world that seems hostile to all who live here._

"I heard you singing last night," Allen said between mouthfuls of thick porridge, "it was beautiful."

I could feel myself flushing a deep crimson colour and I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"What did the song mean?" asked Lenalee.

"It means exactly what is said within the verses. I made it up during our travels together. It kinda reflected our situation."

"Amazing," interjected Lavi, "you created something truly inspiring there."

"I try," I say, joking.

"We should leave for the mission soon," commented Kanda. He stood up and took his breakfast bowl to the kitchen.

"He's right," smiled Lenalee, "c'mon finish up Allen." Allen simply looked at her as if she were asking him to accomplish some sort of impossible task.

"Yeah," I say to him, "we'll have a snack break later."

He finished up pretty quickly after that, hanging onto the promise of food at a later time.

By the time everyone were ready to leave it was already late morning and Kanda was eager to get a move on, and to add, seemed like he was in a bad mood again.

Lavi took me to the side, "He is always like that in the morning," he explained to me using a conspiratorial manner of whispering.

"I see," I replied and giggled.

Lavi simply said "Strike."

I looked at him a little puzzled, "Strike?"

"Don't worry," he said and patted me on the shoulder. I let it slip by, wondering what it meant.

We began our journey to Lyme Regis, which consisted of sitting for a few hours in another horse- drawn coach. Sora was too big to rise with us inside so he sat on the roof, looking like a guardian statue carved out of stunning white marble. Often when we were silent within the coach I would have mental conversations with Sora alone.

"Why are you making those faces?" asked Lavi.

"I'm talking to Sora," I reply. I forgot to mention to them that I had a psychic connection with Sora, "We can talk to each other using our thoughts by imagining images and conjuring silent words."

"Wow!" Alan exclaimed, "That's pretty awesome." Timcanpy was sat on his head, appearing to be asleep, but it was hard to tell as he had no eyes to close.

"It is I guess," I never really thought about it because it just came naturally.

"Hey, I was wondering," Lavi started to venture I could sense, "what power does your innocence contain? What type is it?"

"Parasitic type," I reply.

"So that's why you can eat so much food like I can," he laughed.

"Is it normal to eat lots of food when you have a parasitic type?"

"Sure is," he started to explain things Komui didn't explain to me, "I'm one too. Parasitic types are more in sync with their power as they are a part of their body, although it takes strain on the wielder and causes them to use a lot of energy when fighting." He suddenly gave a more puzzling type of face, one that I couldn't work out. He was hiding something else, but I didn't press him for more details.

"Anyway," he continued, "what can you do?"

"I call my power instinct," I say whilst blushing.

"Oh please tell us more," Lenalee requested.

"I can transform my body into that of a wolfs, and manipulate fire," everyone looked rather amazed. "However, my innocence activates the power in Sora as well, so we work as a pair. He can wield ice. As well as that we can sense each others presence, and the feelings of others; that's why this power is dubbed instinct"

"That's super cool," exclaimed Lavi, "I can't wait to see it."

"Same," said Allen who was as equally fascinated with it as Lavi."

"Thanks."

I looked out of the window. I was on the left side of the carriage so I could see the wild and jagged coastline passing us on our path to the mission. The rolling green fields swept into view after every hill decreased in height and revealed shimmering blue water beyond the edge of the cliffs. The gentle rocking of the coach and the still warm air added to my drowsiness, everyone else where conversing happily, which just relaxed me further. After a short time my conscience ran off without me and I simply fell asleep.


End file.
